I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heaters and more particularly to a water heater equipped with a specially designed agitator means which is effective to prevent accumulation of scale and other solid particles in the bottom portion thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A longstanding problem in the water heater industry is the tendency of dissolved solid particles to precipitate out of the water being heated which particles will accumulate in the bottom of the tank causing adverse operation and tank longevity. To applicant's knowledge prior to the present invention there was nothing available to alleviate this serious problem except relatively expensive and complex electrostatic, electronic or chemical devices or systems. Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a water heater construction wherein the adverse accumulations referred to are either eliminated or at least substantially reduced by a relatively inexpensive means. More specifically, this invention is designed to substantially eliminate any tendency of solid materials to accumulate on the central portion of the tank bottom.